


questions.

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off an OTP Question Prompt List...Q & A with none other than The Baptist of Holland Valley and The Savior of Hope County!Viewer discretion advised. *Law & Order intro*





	questions.

**_ 1. Who rocks the Ferris wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop? _ **

 

John will rock the seat as hard as he can, determined to provoke some - any - sort of reaction from his cool, suave deputy.

When he tires himself out to the point of heaving for breath, sweat beading at his brow, receiving little more than a piqued eyebrow and quirk of the lips in response, Rook chooses this opportunity to strike.

By shaking the seat with a vengeance, resulting in a very high-pitched scream and John clinging to her for dear life.

He didn’t mean to provoke laughter, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a symphony to his ears.

 

**_ 2. Who is always horny and will have sex at any time, at any place? _ **

 

John.

Hoo. Boy. This kid will do the do anywhere and everywhere. Not that Rook’s complaining  (far from it, in fact).

Hell, the idea of getting caught is a thrill in-and-of itself, spurs plenty of quickies all over Hope County.

Except when his hands slide up her shirt in the midst of a gunfight, experienced palms running across the planes of her stomach, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt, teeth nibbling at her jaw, dragging against a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear, whispering words of flattery and praise and lust, fumbling with her zipper like a needy teenager underneath the bleachers in the midst of a football game, but she’s  a little  busy.

“ John - yes, you’re gorgeous and I’d love to fuck you silly, but I have to take care of this outpost and your hands are more than a little distracting.”

 

**_ 3. Who is more into taking showers/baths together? Who tries to make it relaxing and who tries to make it sexy time? _ **

 

Rook rarely takes longer than five minutes to shower. Military protocol. Even after five years of her…  discharge,  she doesn’t think of a shower as anything other than a means to get clean.

John tries to remedy this. If he’s able to catch her in the shower, he’ll sneak in and goad her into a long, steamy session.

Baths, however, are less explicit - depending on the situation (whose demons were running rampant, who had returned from a stressful day, who was caked in blood and viscera), one will cradle the other in their arms, hugging them from behind, washing them gently, thoroughly, lovingly and just providing peace and tranquility in this bubble of solace.

 

**_ 4. Who likes to walk around the house naked? _ **

 

John.

Granted, it’s his ranch and he can do whatever he damn well pleases, but Rook warns him on multiple occasions, with a laugh on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes, as John sidles up to her unabashedly in the living room, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the delicious friction her clothes caused against his bare skin, that  ‘One of these days, someone’s going to walk-in on you like this and I doubt they’ll be half as pleased as I am.’

He scoffs at the notion, but when Joseph and Jacob decide to pay them an impromptu visit without as much as a whisper via radio - not catching him with his pants down, but with  his pants off  \- John screams (an ear-piercing shriek that he will never admit to) and rushes for the closest piece of cloth (which happens to be the sheet draped over his dining room table).

Rook’s laughter can be heard from the living room, so hard that she’s in tears.

Jacob sighs irritably because he couldn’t decide whether he or his little brother - bold and brave didn’t even  cut it  - were too old for this shit.

Meanwhile, Joseph is looking all around the room, at anything but John, delicately approaching the topic of modesty and humility and decency because “ Brother, you have every right to be proud of your body, especially in your home, but perhaps it’s best to leave it to the imagination for the rest of us.”

 

**_ 5. Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight? _ **

 

Rook.

Well, technically - both of them.

She’s as cool as a cucumber, walks out of the room before the fight devolves into something messy, dangerous, will bide her time downstairs with Boomer snoring in her lap, numbly channel-surfing.

She isn’t actually looking for content - she just can’t stand the quiet.

John doesn’t last more than an hour by himself.

He’ll slink down the stairs, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, afraid that she won’t be there.

But she is. She didn’t leave. Even after the cruel, nasty words he’d hurled at her.

John will crawl underneath the blankets, arms coiling around her waist, the warmth of her skin making the tears pooling in his eyes leak out because he could’ve  lost this.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m—“

She brushes the messy locks out of his face, kiss his forehead, sweet and gentle and  too good for him.

“I‘m sorry too, sweetheart.”

 

**_ 6. Who takes photos of the other while they sleep? _ **

 

John.

Takes an obscene amount of indulgent selfies while Rook’s asleep, usually with his head tucked under her chin and her arms draped around his shoulders.

Has albums dedicated to her - from dismantling and cleaning her weapons to fixing various cars and vehicles to flying his plane (which he insists that she uses if she needs to be in the sky because it’s the best aircraft in the state and totally not because he has a dashboard camera that takes splendid candids and videos).

+

(Rook knows about the camera the minute she takes-off for her first solo joyride, but she doesn’t acknowledge it until her fifth flight, where she deliberately winks at the camera after pulling off a rather difficult stunt.

John blows his load then and there.)

 

**_ 7. Who said I love you first? _ **

 

Rook.

John was making a fuss about her injuries one day (which she insists aren’t a big deal because she has this tendency of coming home with bruises and scratches galore, a few broken bones here and there, claiming they were medals of honor and she’d brandish them proudly), saying that one of these days, her mouth is going to get her into something her ass can’t handle.

So she does the only logical thing to balm his worries - cradles a bearded cheek and kisses him softly, tenderly, sweetly on the mouth, lips working against his and stealing the argument from his tongue.

“You know, before I met you, I used to throw myself into danger without a second thought. I wasn’t afraid of death because I didn’t have a reason to live. But you… You give me purpose. You make me  want  to live… Guess love does that to a person.”

He’s too gobsmacked to answer, to reply, to think — as she pecks his flushed cheeks, thanks him for bandaging her dumb-ass up, tries to stand from the couch to test out her bruised limbs.

Only for John to wrangle her back onto the cushions and kiss the life out of her.

 

**_ 8. Who likes to wear the other’s clothes? _ **

 

John would love to wear her clothes if they weren’t three sizes too small.

Regardless, he does have a few of her shirts that he sleeps with, nose buried in the soft, worn fabric, inhaling her scent of gun powder, sandalwood and wild berries — deeply and thoroughly — because it’s the only way he can sleep soundly when she isn’t there.

He drapes his own jacket over her shoulders when they leave his ranch, one of the few things that makes her cheeks flush, a crooked smile take to her mouth as her fingers trail the stitches and seams, marveling the ‘adorable little planes’ on his ‘Gucci cloak’.

She finds herself wearing his shirts and button-downs more often than not because, in the heat of the moment, John is eager and overzealous to reach her skin, ends up slicing or tearing through the material of the few shirts she actually owns.

John totally destroys her wardrobe so that she has no choice but to wear his.

 

**_ 9. Who likes to wake the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares and who sings them back to sleep after? _ **

 

John will wake up, but from nightmares of his past.

Rook is there to soothe him, to thread her fingers through his hair, to hum oldies to him until his heartbeat slows to something normal, to murmur reassurances and sweet nothings in his ear.

“You’re safe, John.”

“I won’t let anyone touch you, baby.”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

•

Rook quietly sings/hums the soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy to lull him back to sleep.

 

“Ooh, child - things are gonna get easier,

Ooh, child - things’ll get brighter…”

 

“I’m not in love, so don’t forget it,

It’s just a silly phase I’m going through…”

 

“I fooled around and fell in love,

I fooled around and fell in love…”

 

**_ 10. Who is most likely to cheat? _ **

 

John had thought about it.

Because Joseph had decided that she’d be  ‘shared, adored, worshipped’  by all three of them, but Christ - does this make him jealous.

And though he might think about sleeping with someone else, the idea would wither and rot quickly, because there’s no one else he wants to be with.

And Rook never flaunts the open-relationship.

When she’s with John, her sole focus is  John.  He can pretend that she’s his - only his - when she’s with him because that’s how it feels.

 

**_ 11. Who makes fun of the other for having a crush on them, and who has to remind them that they are in a relationship? _ **

 

John.

And she takes it in stride, turning the tables by kissing him breathless, touching every inch of him, grinding hard against him, goading him right to the edge of climax, before nipping his lip teasingly, pulling away and lamenting, “Oh, if only my crush was reciprocated—“

To which he’ll fumble,  “It is, it is, i t i s — Rook, don’t you dare leave!”

 

**_ 12. Who starts a food fight in the kitchen? _ **

 

Rook.

Because if John isn’t trying to christen every piece of furniture in the kitchen while she’s trying to cook, he’s trying to cook himself.

Though the thought and intention is sweet, it generally ends up in disaster and potential destruction (i.e. arson), so Rook will riddle this man-child with any and every ingredient within reach - flour, eggs, rice, noodles, meat - until he’s a safe distance outside of the kitchen.

 

**_ 13. Who initiates duets? And who is the better singer? _ **

 

Rook belts out tunes in the car the second a classic comes on (you’d best believe she has an absolute fucking field day when “Oh, John” starts blasting through the speakers). 

John never instigates a duet, not even a solo, but once she starts, John can’t help joining in.

John insists that her voice is angelic, especially when she sings to him in the middle of the night, calming him down from a nightmare.

But John’s voice - whether he’s singing or not - is something Rook can’t live without.

Yeah, most times he doesn’t know when to shut his trap, probably can’t, but truth be told, Rook enjoys his chatter.

Because the silence suffocates her.

 

**_ 14. Who starts the handholding? Who grabs the others butt? Who slides their arm around the others waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops? _ **

 

John starts the handholding, inside his ranch and out, whether their fingers are laced together in the throes of passion or while you’re taking a stroll around Holland Valley.

Rook grabs his ass because it is  irre-fucking-sistible  in those jeans, has to be illegal in at least 37 different countries, tempts her mercilessly with the sway of his hips.

(Also, it’s fun to watch him jump in surprise and see his cheeks flush with color.)

John has an arm around Rook’s waist basically anytime they’re outside, a warning and reminder to anyone who so much as thinks about her that she belongs to him and vice versa.

Being squeezed against his side, wearing his jacket, lathered in his scent…

John is possessive and it’s a secret to absolutely no one (and nobody knows that Rook positively adores it).

Rook’ll grab his belt loops to drag him into a long, searing kiss - the sort that escalates into leaving a trail of clothes throughout the house as she leads him to the bedroom, because her baby boy deserves love, affection, praise - and she plans to deliver it all in the silk sheets of his bed.

 

**_ 15. Who writes the others name on their wrist? _ **

 

John has her name tattooed right above his heart.

When Rook finds out - while she’s unbuttoning his shirt in bed - she’s stunned, falls back on her haunches to marvel the ink etched across his chest.

Just as John thinks about squirming away from that intense gaze, try to play it off with a laugh as a drunken mishap (though the thought guts him because this tattoo was anything but a mistake, this was more than just her name branded into him, this was her claim to him, his loyalty to her - he treasured having her name on his skin more than he could’ve imagined), she asks him if he could tattoo his above hers.

Rook’s answer is a kiss that leaves her spinning, reeling, gasping for breath.

“Yes, yes, yes - darling,  yes.”

Though a good rule-of-thumb is to never have a lover’s name tattooed on you, Rook doesn’t have as much as a morsel of regret when John’s name is permanently etched into her flesh.

When the two of them are in bed, their hands will wander across the expanse of each other’s scarred and tattooed flesh, will inevitably fall asleep with their names under each other’s fingertips.

 

**_ 16. Who is more seductive when they are drunk? Who is louder in bed? _ **

 

Rook’s smooth when she’s sober, but she’s  marble  when she’s shitfaced, as if the alcohol didn’t hinder her brain but fueled it, flirtatious remarks and sharp quips and lascivious promises dripping from her lips like molten honey, leaving John a trembling, flushed, stuttering mess.

John is clingy when he’s drunk. He will  not  let go of her. You thought he loved touching her before?

He refuses to leave Rook’s side, fingers hooked into her clothes, body pressed firmly against hers, mouth reaching any and every inch of skin available.

John is loud and talkative in bed - begging, moaning, screaming.

Rook, for the most part, is quiet, but one of John’s greatest achievements is hearing her moan, whine, shout  _“Yes, John - yes!”_

 

**_ 17. Who is more protective? _ **

 

Rook.

Without a doubt.

That isn’t to say John isn’t protective, but she is absolutely keen on his protection, safety, prosperity.

She’s only had one good thing in her life before John.

Rook’d die before losing something so precious a second time.

 

**_ 18. Who talks to the other while they are sleeping? _ **

 

John.

Talks to her about his past, the present, their future future.

The few good days he had in his childhood.

The tattoos he’d love to trace into her skin, mapping out where they’d go along the expanse of her body, biting his lip when she shivers under his touch, unconscious but content, sighing with bliss as his fingers delicately trace the scars that litter her body - stab wounds, gunshots, shrapnel.

Promises to make each and every one of the fiends who harmed her atone for their sins.

He isn’t sure when she’d woken up, but at one point, her fingers are sliding through his hair, nails lightly raking against his scalp, her opposite hand rubbing soothing circles against his back.

He confesses to her — because she’s the only one he feels truly comfortable with, spilling out his emotions and troubles and ambitions in a hushed, melancholic voice that echoes into the night, that she listens to until the words are little more than raw, hoarse whispers, until he falls asleep with her fingers carding through his hair, his face buried in her throat and her kisses against his temple.

 

**_ 19. Who drives everywhere? _ **

 

Rook.

John takes to the skies, she takes to the roads.

Admittedly, seeing her drive his car is almost as exhilarating -  arousing  - as it is watching her fly his plane.

 

**_ 20. Who falls asleep in the others lap and who carries them to bed? _ **

 

John often falls asleep with his head in her lap while they’re lounging on the couch, whether the two of them are watching a movie or she’s reading aloud to him.

Depending on how exhausted she is, Rook may either hoist him up - piggy-back, because he hardly weighed anything, especially if he wasn’t wearing that damned jacket, which added a solid 15-pounds - or simply crash out on the couch herself, palm resting against the nape of his neck, thumb above the rhythmic beat of his pulse, lulling her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

**_ 21. Who is terrible at sexting? And who sends them encouraging messages through the day? _ **

 

If terrible, you mean incredible, then - John.

He’s the king of sexting - the ultimate fuckboi, if you will.

Rook replies effortlessly, flirting back as if it’s as natural as breathing, doesn’t miss a beat.

Her texts - though few and far between - are a combination of awful puns or heartfelt little notes that John totally doesn’t save to look at when she leaves—  _Jacob, what are you talking about, stop going through my messages, that is completely uncouth and rude and savage behavior, besides, how could I delete something so precious?_

 

**_ 22. Who thinks they are not good enough for the other’s love? _ **

 

Rook.

John also feels this way - but after all of the atrocities she’s committed, the blood seeped in the worn lines of her palms, the dead eyes burning holes in the back of her skull…

Rook feels like she’s taken a sledgehammer to the chest whenever John says,  “I love you.”

Because she doesn’t deserve it.

But she’d spend the rest of her life doing anything - everything - she could to be worthy of his love.

 

**_ 23. Who kissed who first? _ **

 

John kisses Rook first.

Because there was a moment, after weeks of playing cat-and-mouse, that he thought she’d died and  he’d lost it.

When he finds her at The Spread Eagle, relatively unscathed and surprised at the sheer terror in his eyes that bled into staggering relief before melting into something dark and passionate, he stalks over to her and crushes their mouths together.

There are hollers and cheers and profanities in the background, but they’re nothing but static as her fingers tangle in his hair, as her tongue tangles with his, as she moans into his mouth.

 

**_ 24. Who does some crazy stunt to try and impress the other? And who ends up driving them to the emergency room after it goes wrong? _ **

 

Rook’s constantly doing stupid shit around the county - trying out drugs for Tweak, completing each and every Clutch Nixon challenge with vigor and enthusiasm and determination, never once refusing a dare from her friends (i.e. Sharky, Jess and Hurk) to do something ridiculously absurd, totally unnecessary, absolutely dangerous to get rid of Peggie’s, corrupt Resistance members or eliminate dangerous wildlife.

Rook doesn’t get hurt as often as a normal person would — she’s sustained far too many wounds in the past to really be pestered by minor injuries - and even when she does get hurt, she’s able to walk it off within a matter of hours.

But for the more serious stunts? John’s always there to fix her. With the medical kit stashed under his sofa and her ass firmly seated above it, he takes care of her wounds, scolding her the whole time.

“But baby, you would’ve been so—“

_“I will make this gash deeper if you say I would’ve been proud.”_

To which Rook shuts-up, slumps down in the cushions like a dejected child.

He lasts fifteen seconds before his angry facade breaks, sighing heavily, kissing her temple lovingly.

“… I’m always proud of you.”

 

**_ 25. Who gets embarassed when they have to wear their glasses? And who thinks they’re super cute? _ **

 

Rook.

She needs glasses to read, had suffered a head wound a few years back during her service, which had irreparably damaged her optical nerve, rendering her with far-sighted vision.

John thinks her glasses are the cutest thing in the whole fucking world.

Simultaneously, incredibly sexy.

Has a very difficult time concentrating when she wears her reading glasses, often loses track of anything and everything to get her to wear nothing but those glasses.

Rook’ll be reading from a book or newspaper, glasses perched over the bridge of her nose, and John finds himself staring at the marvelous way they bring out the topaz of her eyes, highlight the sharp features of her face, enunciate the emotions that shimmer in those amber depths.

Eventually, she looks up, an eyebrow piqued in interest.

“Is there something on my face or are you trying to sear a hole through my—  oomph!”

They end-up sprawled across the floor, book clattering to the ground, clothes wrinkled beyond repair in the haste to get to the gorgeous porcelain canvas beneath, lips and hands roaming across every inch of exposed skin like a starved man at an orchard.

But the glasses remain perfectly in-tact.

Because John wants her to see just how perfectly, exquisitely, beautifully they complete each other. 


End file.
